


Sharing the Silence

by Mattecat



Category: Adventure Time, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, focus on f/f, focus on female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets. Two interspecies lesbian couples spending time with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Two Rose/Kanaya ficlets, and three PB/Marceline ficlets.

### Rose/Kanaya

**One**

"I wasn't aware Alternia had the undead roaming its deserts," Rose remarked, looking up from the book Kanaya had lent her.

"I've had to deal with a few before," Kanaya said, looking down at her sewing. "They're not very interesting."

"Many people here on Earth would disagree with you. I think even John's gone through phases where all he would talk about was the zombie apocalypse."

"Mm-hm."

Kanaya was focused on her work, so Rose went back to reading about Alternian fauna. It was nice, even without conversation, to just sit together and share the silence.

* * *

**Two**

Earth's sun wasn't quite as warm as what Kanaya was used to, though Rose told her it was different near the equator. This was not the equator, however, and in mid-December, it was cold and miserable, and not even the novelty of seeing snow for the first time could make it any better.

"There are some things you can appreciate about this weather," Rose said while they sat by the fireplace after a venture outside into the snow. "You can hardly appreciate hot chocolate when you're warm."

"Rose," said Kanaya, nursing her mug and sitting in a pile of pillows and blankets, "I will decline to comment any further on the situation. All I will say is this is terrible and there are no redeeming qualities whatsoever."

"Just wait until Christmas."

"It sounds terrible."

Rose smiled and patted her on the back. "Just wait and see."

### Princess Bubblegum/Marceline

**One**

"Your singing sucks."

Princess Bubblegum stopped mid-note. "Really?"

Marceline fiddled with her guitar strings. "Really."

"You couldn't have put it a little more... delicately?"

She looked up to see Bubblegum scowling at her. "Aw, did I make you upset?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me!"

"No, I'm serious." Marceline flew over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you can't sing."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "So I can forget about that as a future career."

"Hey, it's not like I can do any science-ing well. I bet my science-ing sucks just as much as your singing. So don't worry about it."

"It's not science-ing, it's just –" She made an incomprehensible gesture with her hands. "– science."

"Mm-hm."

"And you know that and you're just making up words to annoy me."

"Mm-hm."

Bubblegum folded her arms. "You are so impossible sometimes."

Marceline booped her nose and flew away before she could retaliate. "But you love me for it."

* * *

**Two**

Usually, Finn and Jake were the ones to help out Princess Bubblegum when she got into a rough spot with her research, whether that rough spot happened to be causing the zombie apocalypse or something more mundane. This time, though, both of them were with Lady Rainicorn and the puppies, so it was Marceline who Bubblegum called out to the Candy Kingdom to help her with something.

"I'm trying to find out if there's a gene for goodness," she told her.

"What?" Marceline said. "You mean, a gene for being a good person?"

"Exactly!" Bubblegum took a small piece of caramel from one of the candy people she had recruited and waved them away. "Next!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it's only a theory right now." There seemed to be a wait before the next volunteer, so Princess Bubblegum put down her tools and crossed her legs. "My hypothesis is that there are some people who are naturally inclined to be good, and others who are naturally inclined to be bad. So I'm taking samples from as wide a variety of volunteers as possible, to see if I can find a correlation."

"And I'm here because...?"

"You're a volunteer, of course!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Marceline put her hands up. "You can't make me a volunteer without me agreeing, first. Besides, what if you don't find the right genes in me or something?"

"Worst case scenario," Bubblegum said, "my theory's a bust and and I need to think of something else. But it doesn't really matter, because there's no way someone as wonderful as you could be anything but inclined to be good!"

Seeing Bubblegum smiling at her, Marceline couldn't bring herself to disagree.

* * *

**Three**

Princess Bubblegum snored. It was annoying when Marceline was trying to rest, but right then, it was nice to just sit there with Bubblegum's head on her lap. It wasn't an attractive pose, with Bubblegum's mouth wide open and drooling, but hey – if she couldn't appreciate her girlfriend at her most unattractive moments, what kind of girlfriend was she?

Bubblegum let out a particularly loud snore and Marceline snickered. No, not a very attractive pose at all. She was sort of cute like this, though. And honestly, to Marceline, there wasn't anything Bubblegum could do that wasn't at least a little bit attractive – because she was still Princess Bubblegum, the girl Marceline had fallen in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday! things are kind of short so I ended up just sticking them in one chapter but yea anyway I hope you like it! I am not the most up-to-date on adventure time so I hope I got things mostly right and in-character and whatnot.


End file.
